Generally, pillows have a “permanent” construction, i.e. most pillows are not configured or arranged to accommodate a change in fill or interior arrangement after manufacture. Such pillows thus have a fixed support characteristic, from soft to firm, although in some cases, they have other support features or characteristics which are intended to address particular concerns or desires of various users.
However, there are some pillows which have a construction which permits change in support. One such pillow, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,466 to Laiso, includes pockets on the outside of the pillow to receive different inserts which change to an extent the support characteristics of the pillow. There are also other pillows, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,777 to Buck, which show pillow inserts which change the pillow characteristics. Those pillows, however, do not provide a reliable, convenient “adjustable” support capability. It would be desirable to have a pillow which is capable of being adjusted with different inserts or filling to provide different support characteristics.